1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wireless communication techniques, and in particular, to a radio frequency (RF) transceiver with a signal predistortion function.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as base stations and repeaters in wireless local area networks (WLANs) or cellular networks, utilize power amplifiers to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals. Signal amplification may induce non-linear distortions in amplified signals. Such non-linearity may be ameliorated by digital signal predistortion before the amplification of RF signals.
In one example, a cable that connects a power amplifier to an antenna, such as an antenna installed outdoors connected with an indoor transceiver, may still suffer significant power loss in the cable even if the signals have been preprocessed by a method of predistortion and amplification. Such an arrangement for connecting power amplifiers and antennas, however, is commonly utilized by current communication systems for convenience of equipment management and maintenance. For example, a traditional wireless communication base station typically has power amplifiers and a digital predistorter placed indoors and utilizes a cable to carry amplified RF signals to an outdoor antenna. This induces more RF signal power loss in the cable.